Boredom
by KitsuneHi13
Summary: Sheppard is bored, McKay wants him to touch Lantean objects, things go downhill.


This is my first SGA fic, so DO NOT KILL ME! TT Please.

Spoilers for season two, if you have yet to see it.

* * *

Lt. Col. Sheppard was bored. No, scratch that, he was beyond bored two days ago. Sure, he had a lovely pile of reports to go through, but that could wait. What he needed was something FUN to do, something worthwhile… And helping out the scientists was not what he was looking for.

"Here, Colonel, try to get this one to work."

"McKay, I've been doing this for three hours already. Why can't you get someone else to do this!"

"You and I both know the answer to that question, Colonel, and if you weren't so stubborn we would've been done long ago. Now GRAB IT!"

"That sound dirty, you sure you really working?" asks Radek as he walks into the lab. He comes across a very annoyed McKay and a frustrated Col. Sheppard.

"Yes, we're working, unlike SOME people who think that time is better spent building a still to make disgustingly flavored booze than fixing the naquadah generator that's been on the fritz!" snaps McKay. Radek merely rolls his eyes and walks to the other side of the table, picks up one of the objects that Sheppard's already touched, and begins to fiddle with it. McKay whispers something inaudible under his breathe. "Now," he turns to the Colonel, "can we please get back to figuring out what these things do?"

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"No, as in, no, I will not be your lab rat!"

"Please, not this again."

"McKay, I have been zapped twenty three times today alone. TWENTY THREE TIMES!"

"How am I supposed to know what is going to zap you or not!"

"I have better things to do than help you figure out what these things do."

"Oh really? Like what? Hm? As I recall, you've been moping around Atlantis all week, complaining of having nothing to do. "

"Well, I… Having a conversation with Ronon is more fun than this!"

McKay groans and rubs his temple. This is a migraine waiting to happen.

"Colonel, I promise you, nothing will happen with this one. It's harmless. According to the inscriptions, it's supposed to project holograms of whatever you're thinking." Sheppard gives him the 'Now why don't I believe you' look. "Look, if I promise this is the last one we try today, will you do it?"

"Sure, I'm a reasonable guy." McKay gives him his 'Oh, please, now will you shut up and get on with it' look. "All right, all right."

Sheppard picks up the object which is shaped like a triangle, but rectangular at the bottom. He closes his eyes and starts to concentrate. After five minutes of nothing, McKay feels he's had enough.

"Ok, now you're either not trying or there really is nothing in that head of yours!"

"Or, maybe this thing isn't supposed to create holograms!" he snaps back with a glare. "Sometimes I wonder why I take your word for things. Next time, I'm just not going to listen to you."

Suddenly, the object in Sheppard's hands begins to vibrate and give off a high-pitched whistle. Radek comes around the table and stares at the vibrating object in Sheppard's hand.

"Do you hear that?" asks Sheppard.

"Hear what?" McKay and Radek look at Sheppard as if he's lost his mind.

The object continues to vibrate, faster than before. The faster the object vibrates, the louder the whistle becomes. Sheppard tries to let go of the thing, but he can't. Suddenly, the object stops vibrating and Sheppard drops it.

"What are you doing!" shouts McKay as he scrambles to pick up the fallen object.

Sheppard continues to look at the object, wide eyed and anxious. Then he fixes his gaze to McKay, and his gaze turns into an icy glare. McKay takes a step back, keeping his eyes on the very pissed off Colonel.

"Now, look, Colonel, how was I supposed to know that thing would vibrate? Its not like I know everything, ok, I do, but I can't exactly predict the future. This isn't my fault. I—what's wrong?" sputters McKay as Sheppard's glare turns into a look of fear.

"I can't hear you…" whispers Sheppard.

"What?" McKay walks up to Sheppard, studying him up and down. "What are you talking about? All that thing did was vibrate."

Sheppard looks at McKay as he speaks. His look of fear turns into a smile. An 'I'm going to kill you' smile. "McKay, I can't hear a word you're saying." With that, he lunges towards McKay.


End file.
